Cicadas
by menthe07
Summary: Bakugou connaissait bien le sang. Son sang, celui des autres qui avait tâché ses mains et tout le reste, et qui laissait comme une marque au lavage. Tout ce rouge sur l'émail, tout ce rouge qui avait disparu dans le siphon pour envahir ses rêves (Warning : ça finit pas bien. M pour sang).


**Bonjour, bonsoir**

 **Je sais que je passe ma vie à dire que je n'aime pas l'angst, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Pour une fois ce ne sera pas du bisounours mais je me rattraperai plus tard...**

 **Aussi j'essaie un nouveau style donc je suis pas trop sûre du résultat (pas du tout même)... Si une bonne âme pouvait me faire un retour je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante (pour de vrai).**

 **My Hero Academia appartient à notre maître à tous, Kohei Horikoshi !**

* * *

Bakugou avait l'habitude du sang. Un peu trop même.

Il connaissait son odeur et son goût de fer, sa tiédeur en bouche. Sa texture immonde qui passait de liquide à visqueuse plus rapidement qu'on ne l'eût cru. Et sa couleur rouge, si rouge qu'elle en était sombre et aveuglante. Si rouge qu'elle lui faisait peur.

Oui, il connaissait bien le sang. Son sang, celui des autres qui avait tâché ses mains et tout le reste, et qui laissait comme une marque au lavage. Tout ce rouge sur l'émail, tout ce rouge qui avait disparu dans le siphon pour envahir ses rêves.

Pourtant, il voyait la scène au ralenti. Et floue. Floue parce que ses yeux étaient trempés de larmes. Au ralenti parce qu'il essayait de graver les derniers gestes de son amant dans sa mémoire. Au ralenti parce qu'il voyait chaque détail, chaque frémissement de douleur avec une acuité particulière. Au ralenti parce que tout ce sang, rouge coulait malgré lui, malgré ses pleurs, malgré ses prières.

Il distinguait, au mileu de la scène, un trou profond et noir. Dans un ventre toujours plus pâle.

Et tout ce pourpre qui se déversait jusqu'à ses mains et qui coulait sur le béton moite. Et les urgences qui n'arrivaient pas. Et Kirishima qui n'arrêtait pas de parler alors ses mots s'égaraient.

Les oreilles de Bakugou sifflaient. De toute façon, il était trop paniqué pour comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce sang sur le béton.

Il aurait dû repérer le tireur mais son arrogance l'avait distrait. Il pensait avoir gagné le combat. Il pensait avoir tout gagné mais il perdait bien plus.

Il voulait lui dire de se taire. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était désolé pour tout. Qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sans lui. Mais les mots se bousculaient, se cognaient dans sa gorge secouée par des sanglots douloureux et étrangers. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et le tout sortait en bouillie informe, masse de grognements désespérés.

Il aurait dû le voir, ce putain de tireur. Mais plus que ça, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant de partir. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il aimait, lui et son sourire brillant, et ses cheveux idiots et ses airs niais qu'il avait le matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient côte à côte. Qu'il aimait tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait comme il était, lui et personne d'autre.

Kirishima parlait toujours. Il le regardait avec des yeux humides, des yeux si tendres et si amoureux que Bakugou pleurait encore plus fort. Il sentit ses mains chaudes et poisseuses se poser dans dos, comme pour le consoler, mais cela ne le consola pas.

Il vit ses lèvres qui étaient bleues sur son teint blanc. Il repensa à leur couleur rouge, à leur forme souriante et à toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'il les aimait tant. À toutes ces fois où il les avait dévorées sans douceur, sans même une once d'affection, ces lèvres qui étaient plus belles, plus désirables que toutes les autres.

Bleues comme le ciel d'hiver, ce ciel froid et distant que Bakugou avait toujours détesté. Bleues au milieu de cette peau soudainement crayeuse, cette peau qui avait bronzé sous le soleil, rougi sous ses compliments et pâli durant leurs disputes.

Autour d'eux, les cigales chantaient.

Bakugou priait et pleurait. Kirishima parlait, toujours plus difficilement, toujours plus lentement.

Une première éternité et Bakugou n'entendit plus que les cigales.

Une seconde éternité et il osa baisser les yeux.

Au loin, les sirènes des urgences.

Le bruit de sa vie qui s'effondrait.


End file.
